


Damaged people

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, clarke and raven are bffs, clarke is a doctor, cop octavia, murphy and raven, murven - Freeform, obviously, post torture murphy, raven is an irritated mechanic, wants to leave the hospital, whumped murphy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Clarke are bffs. When Raven goes to the hospital where Clarke works, she meets one of his patients, a beaten up boy called Murphy. Things progress from there, more than any of them would have wanted or expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Raven was fucking tired. 

She was tired of having to fight to get any attention in that company, that she had to constantly prove once and again that yes, she was smart and incredible at mechanics and she deserved to be where she was. Some people (idiot men) thought she got the position because ofn some sort of “equality” clause. Of course. She was a woman, hispanic, and had a disability. So automatically all she achieved was written down as people taking pity of her. 

Bullshit. 

She was great, her new project was amazing and in fact she was ten times better and knew ten times more than most of the guys there, who'd got there because they were guys and maybe his uncle knew someone on the company. So, yes, she was quite frustrated, but tried not to let it sip into her life, specially her free time, like now. 

She was supposed to meet Clarke for a good deserved movie night, but Clarke was late. It wasn't uncommon, because Clarke was working as a doctor on a ER and her hours were unpredictable at best. You can't leave in the middle of saving someone's life, even if your shift has ended. But this time Raven really wanted to speak with her, so she decided to walk to the hospital (which was just five minutes from there) and see what was keeping Clarke. Maybe other people's dramas would make her own drama seem smaller. Maybe watching the people in comas would help her feel less tired. 

Raven had no problem finding Clarke, as she was shouting at Jackson (a colleague) near the entrance.  
“There has to be something we can do! Some sort of clause or something that allows us to keep him in. Maybe because he's a person of interest in a crime? I can talk to Octavia, I'm sure if the police say we can't release him-”

“Clarke! Stop for a moment, will you? We can't keep a person here by force, the police would give him the reason. He has a right to leave, he's an adult.”

“But he'll die!”

Raven felt this was the moment to find out what was going on. 

“Clarke? Something the matter?”

“Raven! Sorry, I'm probably late, aren't I? I just have this patient and he keeps asking to be discharged and I can't have him discharged because he's still not recovered from anything and I think he could have internal damage and I know it's not my business but I'm not going to be able to enjoy the movie if I know that this guy dying on some street corner because I wasn't able to convince him to go to the hospital." 

“Okay, Clarke, breathe.”

The doctor kept explaining.

"Octavia found him while she was patrolling. Beaten half to death, clear signs of torture – and he won't tell us who hurt him and wants to leave, and I think there's something more... I'm gonna go see the director – I'll try to be quick. Wait for me, ok?”

Ah, this was gonna take forever. It seemed that Raven was going to have to take matter into her own hands. If you want something done right, you'll have to do it yourself. So she managed to get that stubborn patient's name and location and went to him directly, hoping to have a heart to heart and convince the guy to fucking stay in the hospital.

It was a pale, scrawny guy, half his face bruised or stitched, cuts and scratches covering it, sitting on top of the covers, in a corner of the bed, hadns forcefully gripping the bed. There were also bandages and gauze covering almost all his arms and hands (each of the fingernails was bandaged and that painted a pretty unpleasant image in Raven's head). Why would someone in such a state want to get out? The man (boy?) had dark hair haunted pale blue eyes. They looked suspiciously, as if every part and person of that hospital wanted to hurt him and he had to fight everything off. He didn't seemed just scared or anxious, but trying to hide his fear but with a bigger layer of anger. 

“Hey” Raven started, carefully, not to startle him. “You Murphy?”

“Who are you?” He said, and his voice was hoarse, raspy but angry. 

“I'm Raven. I'm a friend of your doctor's.”

“Is this Dr. Griffin's new strategy? Are you some sort of shrink?” He said, narrowing his eyes. Not a friend of shrinks, then. Yeah, Raven could understand. They never really helped. 

“No, no shrink. Just trying to go watch a movie with a friend.”

The boy (he probably wasn't older than 20, jeez) looked confused. 

“So?”

“So she won't leave work until she knows a certain patient of hers is not leaving the hospital and dying in a corner.”

“I'll be fine.” He said, sounding final and determined, a slightly dangerous look in his eyes. Well, she was determined too and a half dead boy wasn't enough to scare her.

“Well, Clarke is the doctor and she seems to think otherwise. And even I can see that you're not fine. Why do you need to leave so badly? Do you think someone here will hurt you?”

“Who cares what I think?”

He was really closed and vigilant, this guy. And he wasn't going to fall for any soft persuasion. 

Raven sighed and went to sit on the bed, next to this mysterious Murphy. He flinched a bit when she got close but then continued proud. And silent. 

“Look, I had a shitty day and I just want to had a bit of time to unwind. And you obviously need medical care so why don't you stay and make us both a favour.”

Murphy looked at her for a moment, their eyes met. Raven realised that this boy was probably more dangerous than anticipated and that he'd been hurt, he'd been hurt so many times this was all he knew. Murphy looked away, as if he was afraid of being seen (you wouldn't like what you'd see anyways, no one ever does). 

“Clarke can protect you, from whatever it is. She's already doing it, fighting so you can stay. I know, I know, you can take care of yourself, this is nothing, just wasting time and ressources....”

“I can't pay for it, all right? I'll just get in a huge debt that I can't pay any of it.”

There was something more and Raven knew it, but it was a good reason. 

“I'm sure can Clarke and Jackson find some way so that you don't have to pay it. A fund or something.”

The boy (oh, dear boy, are those rope marks in your neck? who could want to hurt you so badly? Why don't you want people to take care of you?) looked at the floor. He kind of was glad that he had some human interaction before it all fell down completely, and kinda wished Raven (she seemed such an interesting woman but she wouldn't have ever talked to him even he hadn't bothered her) cared about that (and him) genuinely. 

And then there was it again. The two of them looking at each other in the eye for so long. Seeing the exhaustion, the hurt, the horror lived in such short years. A kindred spirit, perhaps.

“Let Clarke heal you, Murphy. Stop being such a nuisance.”

Murphy tried to smile a sarcastic half-smile. 

And then Clarke came back, telling them that Murphy couldn't leave until he had a psychiatric evaluation, and so they left, finally able to go watch their movie. But Raven could hardly focus on the actors, on the story. Hell, she'd even forgotten her own problems, the idiot co-workers, the bad leg, the fact that she couldn't make anything work with Wick and was almost becoming bored of him... There was just a feeling of unease, mixed with curiosity and fascination. 

She would visit Murphy again, the next day. Just to disract herself, to try and find out what happened. Maybe talk with Octavia to see what she knew. 

Not that she was interested, she wasn't. 

Of course she wasn't. There was no way in hell she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven was distracted. All through the meeting and afterwards, Raven had been distracted. She did her job perfectly, as usual, spoke when she was supposed to and even when new idea, but she wasn't all there. Her mind kept going back to that boy in the hospital, haunted blue eyes and a severely abused body. 

She hadn't gone to see him the next day after all, even if she sadi she would. Wick had wanted to do a romantic field trip and she couldn't deny the man to save the relationship. Part of her wanted it to work, too, wanted them to work. But she felt that their time was over, that they were a phase that was already finished. But she didn't really know how to tell him that, because she really had no reason to break it off with him, just that she felt their fire was extinguished. 

And she had to work, the projects were always very urgent, and if they didn't get things done the competition would get their clients or they would try to buy their little company and make some people “redundant” and she had a feeling that Monty and her would be the first on that list for some reason. So she had to be the best, and she knew how to be the best, but sometimes she wished she didn't have to fight for everything. She wished she had more time for herself, and to do trivial things. So she decided to ignore all of her problems and ask Clarke about her mystery patient. 

But Clarke was unreachable, as usual (she had a very demanding job, a live-in romantic partner and a mother who was alive too, beside being chair of hospital organisations and stuff). So she then chose to ask Octavia who was glad to fill her in on the Murphy incident. Apparently, she'd found him alone, tortured and he hadn't want to tell anyone what had happened to him. He had no emergency contact, no permanent address, nothing – and someone had gone very great lengths to make him hurt. For days. But then he hadn't wanted to press charges or given any clue of who had done that to him. 

And so Raven, feeling really entertained and forgetting her troubles for a minute, decided to pursue this mystery and go the source itself. The hospital was busy as ever, but no one had gone to visit Murphy, who was looking even worse than last she saw him.

“Hey.”

Murphy looked at her with tired, red rimmed, bright eyes and took his time to recognize her. 

“Why are you here?” 

“Was curious about what became of you. I thought that you wanted out as soon as possible.”

“Still...still do.”

“So how are you here?”

Her answer came, but not in words, when the pale boy suddenly heaved and took a steel basin and puked up blood and spit. It was disgusting, but she held him through it. 

“You don't have to help me.”

Raven just nodded and silently hoped that he didn't have anything contagious. 

Murphy looked at her, with something like shame in his eyes. 

“I... you... I....”

“Are you still worried about the money? I'll ask around, don't worry.”

Murphy nodded and looked away. He had no idea of why this woman had come back to visit him, no idea of what she could want. And despite his defensive façade, he was slightly scared, because he couldn't figure out her agenda, what she wanted from him. And they all wanted somehting. Every person that had gotten close him had hurt him, the touch had always left scars. 

Raven had noticed how he still flinched when she got close. She wouldn't ask him what was his sotry, even if she was dying to know. Suddenly, her current problems seemed smaller. Maybe she too could do something to alleviate his pain.

“They hurt me real bad one time, too.” She started. “I don't... don't really talk about it that much. They called it drilling, to give you an idea. It stays with you, for a while, their hands and weapons on you, how powerless you were while they hurt you. And then the dreams start... The heart-wrenching fear that you're back there, that they got you again, that you're reliving everything... But you can get through it. It is possible, you'll do it too.”

Murphy looked at her, suspicious. Why was she being to kind to him? She didn't even know him. (Maybe because of that, if she did know him she probably wouldn't be so nice)

“Do you have anyone? A place to stay?” Raven asked, looking at the scrawny boy under the white sheets, not really knowing why she was doing this. “Somewhere where they won't find you?”

“I can find something.” He said, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Raven didn't really know why she was doing this. This boy was probably dangerous and she didn't need any more horror in her life. But she'd thought he wanted peace and nice, and became bored. Maybe Murphy would be the spark that her life needed, and maybe she could help him how she'd been helped. She took out a piece of paper and a pen. 

“That's my number, if you need it. I don't have much, but I won't ask questions.” 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” He said, more suspicious by the moment. 

“Maybe I have a soft spot for outcasts. And you kind of look like you could use it, you know.”

Raven left the room, after some time in a weirdly companionable silence. 

I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Murven is important for me for some reason. 
> 
> Feedback is love and kindness and makes this author happy!


End file.
